Stratosphere Sound
Stratosphere Sound was a recording studio located in New York City. Previously known as "The Place", the studio was renamed Stratosphere Sound in 1999. Originally located in the Meatpacking District, the studio was relocated to Chelsea in 2001 after a fire damaged the original premises. The new location was designed by renowned studio architect Francis Manzella. The studio closed in 2012 due to economic changes in the music business, including decreased recording budgets and the rising cost of rent in Manhattan. Studios A Studio A was a tracking and mixing room centered on a Neve console and a Studer 2" 24-track machine. The room also included a Pro Tools HD system and an array of outboard audio equipment. B Studio B was designed for smaller developing projects, as well as overdubs and editing sessions on larger projects. Stratosphere's Studio B was built around a Trident 24 console, an Otari tape machine, and a Pro Tools HD system. This room was also outfitted with various other audio outboard equipment. People Owners Stratosphere was owned by musicians James Iha, Adam Schlesinger, and Andy Chase. Iha was a member of the Smashing Pumpkins, played guitar in A Perfect Circle, and records as a solo artist. He also produces and is co-owner of the indie label Scratchie Records. Adam Schlesinger is an Academy Award, Grammy Award and Emmy Award nominated songwriter, ("That Thing You Do", "Stacy's Mom" and "A Colbert Christmas", respectively), a member of the bands Fountains of Wayne and Ivy, and a record producer. He also co-owns Scratchie Records with Iha. Andy Chase is a member of the band Ivy, as well as his solo band Brookville, and a songwriter/producer/engineer/mixer with several gold and platinum credits. He was also the original founder of The Place. Staff Staff engineers at Stratosphere included Rudyard Lee Cullers,class=artist|id=p583862|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic ((( Rudyard Lee Cullers > Credits ))) at allmusic.com Geoff Sanoffclass=artist|id=p365608|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic ((( Geoff Sanoff > Credits ))) at allmusic.com and Arjun Agerwala.class=artist|id=p682890|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic ((( Arjun Agerwala > Credits ))) at allmusic.com The studio was managed by Ger Fitzgerald, Debb Hanks, Sophie Smith, and then Ashley Olauson. Selected artist clients *3OH!3 *A Girl Called Eddy *A Perfect Circle *Adam Franklin *Adam Gontier *All Time Low *America *Arto Lindsay *Asian Kung–Fu Generation *Auktyon *The B-52's *Basement Jaxx *Ben Lee *Benji Madden *Big City Rock *The Blank Theory *Bloc Party *BM LINX *Brendan Benson *Bright Eyes *Brookville *Cassandra Wilson *Cat Power *Chris Coady *Cold Cave *Comedy Central *Courtney Love *Darius Rucker *David Johansen *Dean Wareham *Deborah Harry *Depeche Mode *Donald Fagen *Eli Janney *Every Move A Picture *Fastball *Federov, Ribot & Medeski *Farewell Republic *Five O'Clock Heroes *Fonzworth Bentley *Fountains of Wayne *Fuse TV *Future Kings of Spain *Garlands *Gina Gershon *Girls Against Boys *Green Day *Gustavo Cerati *Hem *Indochine *Islands *Ivy *Jesse Malin *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion *Joseph Arthur *Josh Freese *Josh Joplin *Juliana Hatfield *Karen Elson *Karen O *Kate & Anna McGarrigle *Keith Urban *Lionel Neykov *Luna *Lucy Woodward *Melissa Auf der Maur *Men, Women & Children *Me'shell Ndegeocello *Michael Stipe *Moby *Motion City Soundtrack *Morningwood *Nada Surf *Nathan Larson *OneRepublic *Patti Griffin *Paulina Rubio *+/- *R.E.M. *Rob Thomas *Robbers on High Street *Robert Smigel *Rufus Wainwright *Ryan Adams *Sean Lennon *Sound of Urchin *Stephen Fretwell *Stephen Trask *The Sounds *Tahiti 80 *Tally Hall *Ted Leo *Television *Tenacious D *The Rapture *The Secret Machines *The Sounds *Tinted Windows *Tony Visconti *Trashcan Sinatras *Victor Van Vugt *Voicst *Washdown *Willie Mason *Yeah Yeah Yeahs References External links *Stratosphere Sound on Facebook * *Mix Online article 1 *Mix Online article 2 *RPM direct article on Stratosphere *Harp Magazine article mentioning Stratosphere Sound Category:Recording studios in Manhattan Category:2012 disestablishments in New York (state)